


lovesick fool

by boydivisions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), M/M, Set in canon, barely but still, idk what to say dudes they break up and get back together, klangst, so small season 2 spoiler, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivisions/pseuds/boydivisions
Summary: And with time, he probably could get over Keith.The problem was, though, the fact that he didn’twantto get over Keith.When he was feeling particularly lonely, he’d doze off and have dreams where he and Keith made up, got back together, and werehappy.





	lovesick fool

**Author's Note:**

> UUUH this is largely unedited and mostly just a thing i wrote to take a break from smyk and other projects :'3c
> 
> this is based largely off the song lovesick fool by the cab, which i'd recommend listening to while reading this

_who put that rock in your chest,_  
_won’t you tell me?_  
_if i said i wished you the best,  
__i was lying  
_

___***___

 __

 __

It wasn’t like he never saw Keith anymore. They saw each other every day, passing each other in the halls of the castle, fighting the Galra, at the dinner table after it was all said and done.

But it wasn’t the same.

The quiet between them was heavy and oppressive, almost like a solid barrier had sprung up between them, pushing them away from each other. 

What had they even argued about? Lance couldn’t remember. All he knew is that idle conversation, snuggled up next to each other in Keith’s bed, had turned into bickering, then arguing, and finally, a full-blown lover’s quarrel. And Keith, with eyes like flint, had pushed Lance out of his room, one palm splayed on his chest and nothing more to say beyond _we’re done._

The first few days had been the hardest. Both halves of the broken whole had lashed out with angry words and petty insults, until Hunk and Pidge intervened one day and made them agree to be civil.

But Lance would almost prefer the quarreling to this. At least then, he still evoked _some_ form of emotion and attention from Keith, albeit negative ones.

Now, Keith simply acted as if Lance didn’t exist. It was like at the Garrison, except worse now. They were in an isolated group, and Lance was the only person Keith didn’t talk to. He still gave encouragement to Hunk, still acted brotherly to Pidge, still assisted Allura in their search for Shiro.

Lance could probably light himself on fire and Keith wouldn’t bat an eye.

And Lance was miserable.

His exuberant nature slowly wore away into a quieter, more subdued Lance. He didn’t speak during team meetings. He stopped spending his free time anywhere but his room, and occasionally the training deck.

Beating up a training droid or two proved therapeutic, if only for a short time.

Hunk tried to get him to open up about it, but Lance just insisted he needed more time.

And with time, he probably could get over Keith.

The problem was, though, the fact that he didn’t _want_ to get over Keith.

When he was feeling particularly lonely, he’d doze off and have dreams where he and Keith made up, got back together, and were _happy_.

But he’d wake up the next morning to a perpetually empty right side of the bed, and even more residual heartache from believing, even for a few brief moments, that his dreams were reality.

He was a mess, all over Keith McFreaking Kogane,

And he couldn’t take it anymore.

They were all in a team meeting, talking about how to find Shiro- as usual. And it drove Lance crazy, that Keith’s armor looked as good black as it did red.

Keith was in the middle of some forced lecture about how finding Shiro was the absolute top priority for them, and Lance physically felt the last of his resolve _snap_ , giving way from sadness to anger.

“You know what _should_ be a fucking priority, _Keith_?” Lance hissed, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. “Fixing the current _problems_ this team has about each other. Would you care to start?”

Keith looked taken aback. They all did, honestly. They’d grown used to the quieter, morose version of Lance they’d seen lately- it was clear they hadn’t expected him to burst like that.

“I don’t have a problem with anyone on this team.” Keith growled, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Oh, really?” Lance yelled, his tone dripping with sarcasm and disbelief. “Then why is it that you haven’t fucking _talked_ to me in weeks?”

“Listen, Lance, I’m not the sole reason we broke up. But at least I’m still trying to be a productive member of this team.”

Lance’s eye twitched.

“ _I can’t fucking be a productive member of this team if our quote-unquote leader refuses to acknowledge I exist._ ”

Lance pushed his chair back, standing up and stalking out of the room.

***

Allura had cornered Keith shortly after Lance’s outburst.

“Keith, I don’t know what happened between you and Lance, and, quite frankly, I don’t want to. But you’re both being awfully immature about this whole mess. It would benefit everyone if you two could at least become friends again.”

Keith glared at a spot over the Princess’s shoulder.

“I’m not talking to him.”

“Keith, _please_. It’s clear that you both miss each other, though you show it in.. er, _very_ different ways.”

Keith shook his head.

“Just… just drop it, Allura. I can’t talk to him. I _can’t._ ”

And maybe Allura heard the desperation creeping into his voice, because she raised her hands up in a placating gesture.

“Fine, fine. But if anyone asks me, you’re both idiots.”

That night found Keith standing in the middle of his room, the dim glow of the castle’s sleep mode casting soft, barely noticeable shadows around him.

He remembered being cozy with Lance in his bed, trading quiet words and kisses under those same gentle blue lights and soft shadows.

He didn’t even remember what they’d argued about, all he remembered was a blur up until the point he shoved Lance out of his room with a hateful look and venom dripping from his words. He’d regretted it the moment he’d seen Lance’s face- drained of blood, eyes wide and filled with worlds of pain. But Keith was an impulsive, angry wreck, and he’d made the tactical decision (or, in this case, error) to ignore Lance and hope the problem went away.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of Lance’s door, his fist resting against the cold metal.

He vaguely realized he’d actually _knocked on Lance’s door, holy shit-_ and then Lance’s door opened and Lance was standing right in front of him.

“Keith, I really don’t-”

“I’m sorry.” Keith blurted out, clenching his fists and avoiding Lance’s eyes. Looking anywhere but Lance’s face.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t even remember why we argued, and all I know is that I’ve actually been _so_ miserable without you, and the moment I pushed you out my door I regretted it.” Keith rushed, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as the silence stretched on.

He was just about to give up, to turn away and tell Lance to forget it, when strong, warm arms wrapped around his torso, gently pulling him close. Lance’s face tucked into the curve of his neck like it belonged there, and Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest when he felt warm tears dripping onto his skin.

He was crying too- quietly, but messily, in true Keith fashion. He turned his head and buried his face in Lance’s short locks.

“I want to say let’s just forget this ever happened,” Lance’s voice was raspy. “But I think we’d be better off remembering it and learning from it instead.”

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice.

Lance pulled away a bit, holding him at arm’s length.

“I’m sorry, too, Keith. You were right when you said it wasn’t just you who broke us up.. I had a hand in it too, but if you want me back, I promise I’ll never let you go that easily ever again.”

“What do you mean _if_ I want you back, Lance? Of course I want you back.”

Lance gave him a fond look through his tears and tugged him across the threshold into his arms.

“I hope we never fight like that again…”

“Me too, Lance…”

“Although, whatever it was about, I was totally right.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://slainmckogane.tumblr.com/ come yell @ me on my tumblr guys


End file.
